Computer numerically controlled machines commonly used in the woodworking, plastics and aerospace industries for routing, shaping, drilling, sawing, chiseling and sanding or otherwise finishing workpieces typically are equipped with tools which may be traversed along a number of axes or traversed and rotated along or about a number axes. Those machines in which the tool may be traversed along orthogonal or x ,y or z-axes commonly are referred to as 3-axis machines, and those in which the tool may be both traversed along orthogonal axes and rotated about two additional axes displaced 90.degree. apart commonly are referred to as 5-axis machines. 3-axis machines typically are used for machining flat workpieces such as tabletops, door panels and the like, and 5-axis machines typically are used for trimming workpieces of more complex three-dimensional configurations such as molded plastic housings and the like.
Both of such types of machines also are usually provided with dust collector assemblies which function to remove dust and other particles from the vicinity of the cutting tool. The design, manufacture and installation of such assemblies for 3-axis machines is relatively simple due to the more limited degrees of movement of the cutting tool. Because of the number of additional degrees of movement of the cutting tool in 5-axis machines, the design, manufacture and installation of such assemblies is more complicated and difficult.
It thus is the principal object of the present invention to provide a novel dust collector assembly for a 5-axis machine which is simple in design, comparatively inexpensive and easy to manufacture and install, highly effective in performance and durable in service.